Emma's news
by Playful Light
Summary: Emma was eating at regionals, that really wasn't like her. What could it mean? Small one-shot following "All or Nothing".


A/N: Anyone else find Emma eating at regionals a red flag? I sense big things-(or should I say small?)-in their future.

BTW, I don't own anything yada yada yada.

Her parents were going to be furious.

Emma didn't know why that was her first thought-maybe she was just in shock. This was something that would bind Will to her and her parents in a way that marriage never could, with Carl or Will.

Emma was pregnant.

She had taken the home test twice, and both sticks sat perfectly parallel on the bathroom sink reading positive. She had suspected this was the case: Emma couldn't remember her last period. She knew it was at least two to three months ago, but couldn't confirm it in her meticulously kept calendar-she had misplaced it in her furious escape from their apartment after she had ran out of their wedding.

Her symptoms were also a dead give away. She felt her waist thickening, many of her belts wouldn't fit unless she was on the last rung. Nausea was a constant companion. She had only vomited once, which was traumatic enough. Her OCD had gotten particularly bad that day. Hunger also seemed to be constant. She had found herself packing an extra bag of healthy snacks to bring to work, on top of the wonder-woman lunchbox Will always made her. Emma even caught Will smirking at her as she munched on carrots after a rather filling dinner. She even suspected he was reading the signs himself but had never said anything. He trusted her to tell him if and when there was news and she held off knowing if there was any news to avoid breaking his heart.

Because she knew that another false pregnancy might kill him. As much as their wedding fiasco was evidence of her emotional damage from Carl, pregnancy was Will's emotional trigger from Terri. Admittedly, he had several from Terri, considering they had been together for so long, but this was one of his most painful. He had admitted to her once that finding out Terri had been lying about the whole thing made him feel like he had lost the baby. He had said he knew you can't lose what you never had but, he had thought he had finally had it.

Emma heard the front door open and Will call out to her. She started:how should she tell him? This was something they both wanted-admittedly, not quite so soon-but that didn't matter now. They were going to be parents, together.

"Emma, are you home? Emma?"

She heard him walk into their bedroom. Emma took a calming breath, counted to ten to silence her racing thoughts and opened the door with the pregnancy test held behind her.

Will turned toward her as he heard the door open, bare-chested and holding a different shirt than the one he wore that morning.

He stopped dressing as his eyes met hers. "What's wrong Emma?"

She didn't know what he read in her expression that gave her away, but she replaced it with a smile.

"Nothing Will. Nothing at all."

At this, she couldn't stop the tears that sprung to her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. In alarm, he rushed toward her, only to be stopped short inches from her as the covered pregnancy test was pushed into his bare chest. He took it from her to see what it was and her hands reached up to cover her mouth and nose. She had started hyperventilating and her hands seemed to be passable to re-breathe in.

He stared at it in shock for the longest time. So long, in fact, that Emma was starting to wonder if he really would be happy about this. They had just gotten married right after regionals, maybe he had been counting on her being responsible like she always was so that they could have a honeymoon period. Maybe-

Her crazy, muddy thoughts were stopped cold as Will's eyes began to glisten and he looked up at her finally with that loving look that made her heart stop.

"We're going to have a baby."

Her own eyes had been far from dry, but now they flooded to the point that she couldn't see. He enveloped her in his arms as their delighted sobs of joy mixed together. She nestled her face into his warm skin and just inhaled his scent.

As she had said in her vows, in that moment, all of her dirty, muddy thoughts were wiped away with his joy. They were going to be just fine.

Like it? Hate it? R&R it?


End file.
